Find the Wind
by Starlightfan800
Summary: During the hot summer in Tokyo, all the inners except for Usagi are gone and Chibi-usa is back from the future; during the hot Tokyo summer, the outers learn Haruka died in a car accident; Hotaru can't see her 'mama,' so sad. She thinks there is a way to bring her, 'papa,' back. There is a chance there will be a lot of power, is it possible with only 4 soliders to get Haruka back?


AN: Happy Easter everyone, the story is a bit depressing at the start but I promise it will be as good as possible.

Haruka drove through the hot summer, it had been so hot in Japan the last couple weeks- the pools were crowded, the lakes were super busy- it was busy anywhere where air conditioning was. The blonde looked ahead of the road, curving around the corner when a sudden 'bang.'

Meanwhile

Michiru was cooking some fish up for dinner, Setsuna was reading a book and Hotaru was talking on the phone to Chibi-usa who had come back from the 30th century for summer vacation.

"Do you know when Haruka will get home? It's getting late," Michiru looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:18 pm and her lover left the house at 1:00 pm. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Setsuna got up to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked, she saw two police men. "How can I help you?"

"Does Kaiho Michiru live here?" one of the tall police man asked and Setsuna nodded and called out Michiru's name.

"What's the matter officers?" Michiru asked, she was wondering why they had come to their house and the shorter police man cleared his throat.

"Tennoh Haruka lived here, right? He was your husband?" the police man asked. (I'm referring to Haruka as a 'he,' because it says so in the manga and I know Haruka is a girl). Michiru nodded and got a worried look on her face.

"There has been an accident and he's dead," the short police man said as Setsuna and Hotaru heard a scream; Setsuna dropped the plate she had been holding and Hotaru promised to call Chibi-usa back.

"Michiru-mama, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked running down the hallway, her heart beating 100 times in her chest a minute; Michiru sat on the floor as make-up ran down her face.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked the police officer.

"Come out onto the front porch and we'll tell you, the young girl too," the short police man reffered to Hotaru who shook her head.

"No, I'm going to comfort my mom," Hotaru said hugging Michiru tightly as Setsuna shut over the door and heard the same story which Michiru heard; Setsuna would tell Hotaru what happened. The police man left and Setsuna ran back in and joined Hotaru, hugging Michiru back.

"Michiru-mama," Hotaru said getting some tissues from the kitchen and dabbing her eyes for her. Michiru clenched onto her green dress tightly, tears covering it. Her shoulders were shaking as Hotaru took her upstairs and Setsuna got her some water.

Hotaru led the older women to her room and sat down; Michiru's face was red like a tomato and Hotaru started crying too.

"Don't cry, Hotaru," Michiru said into her daughter's hair, "you'll make me cry." Hotaru chocked a bit; this morning she and Haruka had talked about going to the amusement park together along with Chibi-usa and now she wasn't here anymore.

"You're already crying, Michiru-mama," Hotaru said as tears slid down her face.

Setsuna came upstairs with the water and Michiru took a sip. "Come on Michiru, to your room," Setsuna said leading the younger girl to her room where she and Haruka would sleep. Setsuna and Hotaru came in the room and sat beside Michiru comforting her.

Eventually, Michiru had stopped crying; she had cried so much that her eyes had started to hurt and a headache had come to her. Hotaru pulled up the blankets on Michiru as Setsuna turned off the lights to her room while Hotaru walked downstairs and grabbed some water for herself; the young teen and the older green haired lady sat down.

"She's actually gone," Hotaru said, her face clearing up from the tears. "Did the police say how?"

"She had been in her car and a drunk driver was coming the other way and the two cars just went together like a sandwich," Setsuna explained thinking of the damage. "The drunk driver Teikou Mihaku apparently is going to jail for the rest of his life."

"Should we call the other girls?" Hotaru asked.

Setsuna sighed. "The problem is all the inners went on vacation except for the princess and Small Lady. Rei-san went to a mountain resort, Minako-san went to an acting camp up in Osaka, Ami-san went with her mother to Germany for the whole eight weeks while Makoto-san went to a training resort."

"So we can tell Usagi-san, right?" Hotaru asked. "All the other girls are gone the entire summer." The hours have moved passed according to the clock, it was now near 11 pm. "Chibi-usa needs to know…"

"We'll do just that in the morning," Setsuna told Hotaru. "In the morning, they'll probably ask Michiru if she wants to see Haruka's body- I know she won't. We should probably get some rest, Hotaru." Setsuna and Hotaru got up and went upstairs, however, Hotaru stayed up reading a book, "Through to the other side- the science for the world."

"Maybe Setsuna-mama can help me and we can bring back Haruka-papa," she muttered as the desk light hit her pages.

_The world of death and the world of the living can be seen through years of concentration and feeling, it is possible for one to feel connected to the other world which is known as the spirit world._

"Don't worry, Michiru-mama, we'll save Haruka-papa," Hotaru muttered.

AN: Review


End file.
